Enough is Enough
by ZombieSavior
Summary: When things become too much and enough becomes enough it's time for a change. Bonnie tells it like it is packs her bags and heads to Beacon Hills. Where she encounters a whole new type of danger. One that involes her heart and a new beta turned alpha. Rated T for later chapters.


**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW**

I do not own The Vampire Diaries

This will sort of kind of follow the basic story line in TVD but not teen wolf

Story starts after all my children

Opening dialogue is straight from the show TVD

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

After being mean and mad at everyone Bonnie says sorry, thank you, and goodbye

**Enough is Enough**

**ELENA: **_Ok well is there a way to stop her from channeling you?_

**BONNIE: **_Even if there was why would I want that?_

**ELENA: **_I just keeping thinking before the sun and moon ritual Elijah found a way to keep me alive and now I'm in the excate same position and I'm just going to let him die? It just doesn't feel right._

That right there that conversation is when I should have known that Elena and her big heart were going to ruin everything.

**Chapter 1:So long and goodbye**

Bright and early on a normal Saturday morning Bonnie phones Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Stefan she needs to speak with all of them together. Elena was nervous but happy. She had not spoken to Bonnie in two weeks. Stefan was worried as usual. He knew from personal experience that two weeks was not enough time to get over the death of a loved one and it certainly wasn't enough time to give forgiveness to that loved ones murders. Damon could careless he was thinking about not going. The witch and her feels mean nothing to him, but Elena would be there and her and her feelings he cared about very much. Caroline was happy that Bonnie wanted to see Elena but not so much about her wanting to see the Salvatores.

Caroline was the last to arrive she pulled up to Bonnie's house and saw everyone just sitting in their cars. Almost as if they were afraid to knock on the door. Caroline walks up to the door completely ignoring everyone else she opens the door and walks in. everyone follows after her. Of course Stefan and Damon are stuck at the door waiting patiently. Mean while up stairs Bonnie is sitting on her bed listening to the silence below it seemed as if no one was on speaking terms she was going to fix that today. Bonnie comes down stairs with a smile on her face "Damon Stefan please come in, everyone into the living room I have some things to say" Everyone piles into living room making themselves comfortable. Stefan looked around and thought the house was perfectly tuned to Bonnie. With it's warm earthy colors and lots of plants. Damon didn't pay to much attention to the décor but more the smell. It smelled fresh but sweet a smell he knew all to well it was Bonnie's smell. Both brothers thought this is not a house this is a home. Bonnie stands in front of the television and just looks at the four people in front of her. She thinks about how much they have all been through together. How they are all important to her in their own way. Getting lost in her thoughts Caroline asks "Bonnie are you ok?" "Sorry nostalgia got the best of me" Bonnie walks over to Elena who is sitting in an arm chair she kneels in front of her and grabs her hands "I just want to apologize for my behavior towards you lately." Everyone in the room is confused. "No no no I'm sorry Bon!" Bonnie looks at Elena with loving eyes "Please just listen, you are one of my best friends you didn't ask to be a doppelganger you didn't ask for a witch as a best friend you didn't ask to fall in love with a vampire or two. I didn't take any of these things in to consideration please please forgive me." Caroline couldn't believe it Bonnie was actually begging for Elena's forgiveness. Next Bonnie sat on the coffee table facing the Salvators who were seated on the couch "first I want to thank you both for saving my best friend's life" Stefan sat wide eyed Damon sat with a smug smirk on his face he knew the witch was overreacting. Caroline was floored she could not believe the words that were going out of Bonnie's mouth. While Bonnie continued to thank team only Elena matters and apologize to miss ungrateful Caroline noticed Bonnie's green and blue luggage sitting in the corner not caring about what she was interrupting " um Bonnie are you going somewhere?" "Eh yeah I'm actually going to live with some of my father's family in California" "WHAT!" Damon asked with real emotion. "You mean you are going to visit right!?" Elena asked confused. "No live, I don't feel safe here anymore. Never thought I'd say something like that I don't feel safe in my own home don't feel safe with my own friends." Bonnie stands in front of Elena narrowing her eyes " See Elena I know you don't mean to be the helpless damsel always in distress but you are!" Bonnie's voice was carrying more attitude now. She then turns back to the Salvatores "I was willing to put my life on the line for Elena not Abby's you should have chosen me!" The brothers sat still they were actually kind of scared Bonnie's face was completely calm but her voice told a different story it was low and sharp. Finally she turned to Caroline " Thank you . you have helped me so much, I will never be able to repay you." Caroline is crying but smiling "Hey what are bffs for! "I'm going to miss you so much your smile your laughter your uncanny ability to always find the silver lining." By now there is not a dry eye in the house. Caroline pulls Bonnie into a hug "you promise to call everyday?" "Yes Care everyday" "you promise to be safe and have lots of California fun?" "yes Care" Caroline finally releases Bonnie she loves here so much she would rather have her live somewhere where she is happy and safe then stay in Mystic Falls and be in constant fear of her life. Damon jumps up marches out of the house slamming the door he needs to blow off some steam and get a strong drink. No one seems to care though. Bonnie ask Elena to tell Jeremy about her moving away. After lots of hugs, tears, and goodbyes Bonnie is alone but she's happy with herself and her decision. Before heading to the airport she has one last stop to make a goodbye to Matt. He was of course at the grill working. Bonnie sat at the bar having a good conversation with Matt. He was very proud of her and her choice to leave. He wanted to do the same as soon as he graduated. Just then Damon walks in. He had every intention to grab her up and lock her away in his cellar till she came to her senses. I mean I don't care what the witch does but Elena will she wont know how to function without her, yeah that's it I'm going to do this for Elena. Damon thought to himself. While Damon was lost in thought Bonnie had said her last goodbye and was on her way home. Damon realized then ran outside but she was gone. A single tear run down his cheek he was going to do it for himself he will miss his little witch.

When Bonnie arrived home her father was there ready to take her to the airport. Rudy Hopkins was happy his daughter wanted to leave Mystic Falls and live with some of his family. He was even happier when he noticed Bonnie had left her grimore on her bed. After his wife left Rudy was no longer a fan of the supernatural world. He was glad it seemed Bonnie was following suit. Three hours later Bonnie was sitting on a airplane ready to start a new life in a new town but she couldn't help thinking about all the things she would miss. Things common in the south. Like the humble people California was known to be home to the fake, plastic, and privileged. The nature everything in Mystic Falls was green and beautiful and of course the falls themselves. California was smoggy and hot. The seasons hot summers blooming springs colorful falls and snowy winters. There is a saying it never rains in southern California. Most of all she would miss her friends the blond bombshell, the doe eyed brunette, the all American quarter back, the classic jock, the handsome ex, the brooding vampire, and yes she would even miss the Demon. But she figured dull but alive is much better then exhilarating but dead.

**PLEASE FILL FREE TO REVIEW**


End file.
